Destiny
by A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home
Summary: It has been four years since the sinking of the Titanic. New tragedies have arisen and now Rose is working as a nurse for the Red Cross. What happens when an injured blonde haired, blue eyed soldier is rushed into her care and how will her life change because of it? Will it change for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**Title- **Destiny

**Author- **A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home

**Fandom- **Titanic

**Rating- **T (Because I'm Paranoid)

**Pairing- **Jack/Rose

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the movie, Titanic, James Cameron does. If I owned the movie, Titanic Jack would not have died.

R.I.P to the poor souls who perished aboard the Titanic on 14th April 1912

* * *

I sit at the edge of the water, surrounded by millions upon millions of tiny, yellow grains of sand, the water rolling up the beach, occasionally tickling the tips of my toes. I don't let it get any further than that. I haven't been this close to the ocean since 1912, and even now it gives me the shivers. It travels for miles off into the horizon, filled with ripples and bits of foamy, white water floating around on top. It changes colour, Dark blue to Dark Green to Grey to Black, depending on the light from the moon. How can something so beautiful, vast and endless cause so much death and destruction? How can something so innocent ruin so many lives in a matter of seconds?

I shake my head, trying to get the image of that horrible night out of my head and instead turn my attention back to a more pressing matter. The War. My ears perk up as the sound of gunshots pierce the air and I watch as explosions of colour, light up the sky like fireworks. To someone who was oblivious to the current events it would look like a happy place, filled with joy and laughter, but to someone like me, who has seen firsthand, the terror and sadness it brings, it is a reminder that now another person has just lost their life.

When the war first started I wanted absolutely nothing to do with it, content to just stay in my home in Santa Monica and continue on with my everyday life. But after seeing nearly every neighbour in my street receive the dreaded 'I regret to inform you…' letter, I had to do something, especially after the Titanic , seeing all of those innocent men, women and children die. Especially after Jack, so I joined the Red Cross and became a nurse, and well, here I am.

"Rosie!?" I hear someone call "I need you again!"

I stand up quickly, brushing the sand off my skirt before hurrying inside the medical tent a few meters behind me where the head nurse, Margret, who we all call Margie, waits for me at the entrance. Margie is a thin, strict looking women with black hair tied back in a tight bun on the top of her head and dark blue eyes. At first glance, she looks to be a very menacing person but she is really a great big teddy bear and a joy to work with.

"Back to work, I need you to tend to some of the patients, they need another dose of morphine," she tells me.

I nod "Sure Margie, I'll be right in!"

I take one last look at the sea behind me before running inside, grabbing a bottle of morphine out of my coat pocket.

Making my way over to the rows of beds on the left side of the tent I try to ignore the groans and cries of pain attacking me from all sides. I walk up to the first bed, a bed containing a young soldier with dark brown hair. I pop the morphine on his tongue along with some water.

"Shhhh, you're okay" I whisper, smoothing the man's hair back off his sweaty brow.

He moans and it breaks my heart. I am full of hate. These people who've started this war. They are destroying our world. It will never, ever be the same again after this. These once powerful, brave men reduced to tears by this dreadful war. But that's why I'm here, to help them. To heal them, to keep them safe so they can return home to their families.

I move from one bed to the next, dulling their pain with my magic medicine and for some it takes all of my will power to not stuff extra down their throat, but that will do them more harm than anything else so I don't.

My head jerks up as another patient is rushed in on a stretcher, along with a scary amount of blood, before being rushed into surgery behind a fenced off area in the corner of the medical tent.

The surgery goes for 4 hours and 5 minutes exactly. Apparently his right arm and left leg were shot at quite a few times. It was lucky he didn't have to get them amputated. He was also shot in the chest, luckily the bullets missed harming any of his major organs to badly. He is a very lucky man. I don't really know why I'm paying so much attention to this certain soldier. I guess there's something about him. I feel like I know him, yet I have never met him before in my life.

"Rosie, he's your responsibility now, just keep his mind of the pain" Margie tells me, squeezing my shoulder before hurrying off to tend to another patient.

I hurry over to the cot in the corner. A young man, who looks to be no more than 24 is lying there with dark blonde hair and-

I feel my legs give way beneath me and I collapse onto the ground in a heap. I vaguely hear running but all I can think about is the young blonde haired man, sleeping in the bed next to me.

"Rose!" I hear a nurse called Lillian yell. "Are you alright? You look faint"

A nurse appears next to me with strawberry blonde hair and green. She crouches down on the ground next to me and grabs my hand.

"Jack," I mutter. No this can't be real, Jack's dead. I shake my head. No, he's lying right next to me alive and reasonably okay.

I hear Lilian whisper something to Margie. "I think she knows him"

I feel Lilian touch my arm gently. "Rosie, do you know this man?" she asks quietly.

I nod.

She pauses "Did you know he was alive?"

I shake my head in response. Words seem to have failed me.

I hear Margie say something quietly to Lilian before turning to me. "Rose, take the rest of the night off, you're in no condition to work, It'll be better for all of us that way"

In less than 10 minutes I'm sitting propped up in a chair with a thin blanket around my shoulders gripping Jack's hand like a lifeline.

I haven't seen him in four years. His blonde hair is the same, but his face has matured and has received its fair amount of bruises and scars over the years. I push a stray piece of hair back out of his face and I swear he smiles slightly in his sleep. I smile to myself but as I continue to stroke his hair a frown replaces it. What if he's married? What if he has children? What if he's in love and has a girlfriend? I'm about to stand up and leave, unable to face the prospect of him not loving me anymore when he stirs. He moans and ever so slowly his brilliant, sky, blue eyes flutter open.

He stares at me for a few seconds, a confused look on his face.

"Jack," I whisper "Jack it's me, it's Rose"

He shakes his head. He looks frightened. "No, you're dead, you're dead, get away from me! Please leave me alone!" He starts struggling in his bed.

"Jack, I promise you, it's me, it's Rose"

"No, no" he mutters to himself, eyes wide.

"Jack, I promise, you jump, I jump remember!"

Jack's eyes widen. He lifts his hand to touch my face, his warm hand caressing my cheek. He runs his fingers through my hair and traces my lips with his finger.

"Rose?" he asks and I can see tears in his eyes. I can feel them in my eyes too. "How are you here? You're, you're dead! You died!"

I laugh weakly "I'm supposed to be dead? You're supposed to be dead! I saw you die! You were dead! You froze to death right in front of me, you wouldn't wake up!"

Jack shakes his head. "I woke up and I was under the water, and when I got back to the surface you weren't there. Another lifeboat came back and rescued me and here I am… I looked for you everywhere, the list, the boat, everywhere"

"I wouldn't have been on the list as Rose DeWitt-Bukater, I ummm, I- I hope you don't mind, I used your last name, It seemed-"

"You did?" Jack asks stunned.

"Yes," I answer worriedly. What if he was angry? "I'm sorry, I-"

"Rose, I'm honoured" he says, cutting me off mid-sentence.

I feel my cheeks turn pink.

He smiles and tries to sit up, falling back down onto the bed in pain.

"What happened?" he asks me wincing and rubbing his chest.

"You were shot," I tell him "In the arm, leg and chest so I wouldn't be moving too much anytime soon"

Jack nods "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at... home or something?"

I laugh "I'm a volunteer for the Red Cross, I'm a nurse"

Jack looks alarmed "What at the front? In the middle of everything? That's too dangerous, you shouldn't be here"

I raise my eyebrows at him. "I may be a women Jack Dawson but I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank-you very much"

Jack laughs "I don't doubt it," he says smiling.

We sit in silence for a few seconds. Jack seems to be struggling with something. "Ummmm… well the thing is," My heart fastens. He's going to tell me he's married. He has children. He-

"You haven't got a husband have you?" he asks nervously.

I laugh with relief and shake my head.

"Good," he says "So you won't mind if I do this-" and he kisses me on the lips. For four years I've been dreaming of this moment, and it's finally here. I lean in closer and run my fingers through his hair. His lips are familiar and this comforts me. I breathe in his scent, he still smells like charcoal and Smoke. I start crying.

"I've missed you so much," I cry. I grab his hand and hold it to my cheek.

"I've missed you too, so, so much," he tells me. "I love you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that before, but I love you so much"

"I love you too, Jack" I tell him. He smiles and tries to hug me before wincing. Remembering what he has been through, I pull the bottle of morphine out of my pocket, and pop one on his tongue along with a drop of water. "It's Morphine" I tell him. "It'll dull the pain" He nods and his eyes start to flicker shut although he seems determined to stay awake.

"Please, promise you'll stay" he asks.

"I promise"

* * *

_**Hey guys this is my first Titanic Fan Fiction so I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I plan for this story to have a few chapter, I'm not entirely sure how many yet but I'll work it out eventually ;) So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review and tell me what you think **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- **Destiny

**Author- **A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home

**Fandom- **Titanic

**Rating- **T (Because I'm Paranoid)

**Pairing- **Jack/Rose

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the movie, Titanic, James Cameron does.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Over the next few days, I hardly leave Jack's side. I've offered to help with the other patients but the other nurses tell me its fine. After all, it's not every day your dead lover comes back from the dead.

Jack's condition has grown steadily worse over the past few days. His temperature is steadily becoming higher and higher, he hasn't eaten anything more than a couple of crackers, his breathing is rapid and uneven and he is always shivering no matter how many blankets we wrap him in. I'm scared, so scared he's going to die. I don't think I'll be able to survive losing him again.

"Rose, I need you to change his bandages, they need freshening up" Margie tells me before rushing off to tend to another patient.

"Sure, right away Margie" I reply, hurrying over to the bed in the corner of the tent.

"Rose?" I hear Jack murmur as I approach.

"Shhhh, it's me, I just need to change your bandages" I whisper smoothing his blonde hair of his sweaty brow. He winces as I start unravelling the bandage around his leg. I frown, wondering why it would still hurt so much to touch. As I finish unravelling the bandage I gasp.

"What is it?" Jack asks.

"Uh, nothing" I lie unconvincingly. It's defiantly not nothing. Jack's three middle toes are completely black and I know, even without being a doctor that it's gangrene.

Jack narrows his eyes suspiciously, continuously wincing in pain whenever he moves his toes.

I wrap his leg up again roughly. "I'll be back Jack, just give me a few minutes"

"Rose?" I hear him call. I ignore him and hurry of to find a doctor.

Finally, I find the doctor who operated on Jack a few days earlier.

"Dr Brown, Dr Brown!" I call, running up to a middle aged man with black hair and blue eyes.

He turns around eyebrows raised. "What is it Rose?"

"Do you remember the young man you operated on a few days ago? He was shot in the arm, leg and chest."

He smiles cheekily "Of course, I'll never forget the lover of one of my favourite young nurses would I?"

I sigh, annoyed, ignoring him. "I was changing his bandages on his leg and his toes, the three middle ones, they're black and dead looking, I'm almost certain it's gangrene"

The smile is wiped off Dr Brown's face and his face becomes suddenly serious. "Get him ready for surgery" he tells me.

I nod "Will he lose his toes?" I ask him worriedly.

Dr Brown sighs "Most likely," he says "I doubt he will be returning to the battlefield"

* * *

Three hours later Jack is out of surgery and is sleeping in his bed, his foot wrapped up in a bandage. I sit beside his bed yet again, holding his hand tightly, when his eyes flutter open for the second time.

"Rose?" he asks tiredly. He looks up at me to see that I have tears streaming down my face. "Hey, it's alright"

"You've got to stop doing this to me Jack" I tell him angrily, trying to dry the tears with my sleeve.

"Hey, I'm a survivor, remember?" he tells me squeezing my hand. "And I promise, I'm never gonna let a stupid war, or the titanic or gangrene take you away from me, okay? I promise."

I sniff. "I love you," I tell him.

"I love you too, Rose" he replies "Forever and always" he lifts himself up into a sitting position and I quickly prop the cushions up behind him.

"Have you been still continuing with your drawings?" I ask him.

He nods "Yes, I even managed to get a job at an art gallery in Chicago before I enlisted."

"Congratulations Jack," I squeal "That's wonderful news!"

He smiles looking slightly proud of himself. "Well, thank-you, I had to quit though before I enlisted" he says. "But what about you? I'm gathering you didn't go with Cal? He wouldn't have let you come here would he?"

"If I had married Cal I wouldn't be allowed anywhere" I say stiffly.

"What a jerk," I hear Jack mutter and I giggle. He smiles "But luckily, we are rid of that git. Anyway,  
what have you been doing? Where do you live?"

"Well," I start "I live in a small house in Santa Monica"

I look up to see Jack's reaction. He's got a small smile on his face. "Santa Monica?"

"Yes, I felt, closer to you there. Especially after all of the stories you'd told me" I tell him. "Here" I stick my hand in my pocket and pull out a wad of pictures I carry around with me everywhere. I unfold them and give them to Jack.

Jack studies each of the pictures intensely, his smile growing bigger and bigger after looking at each one.

"So you rode a horse like a man?" he asks me in a southern accent.

I laugh "I did, and it was amazing!"

Jack smiles but then narrows his eyes playfully "With one leg on each side?"

I nod "And with none of that side saddle stuff" he asks.

I laugh "With none of that side saddle stuff"

Jack nods his head in approval "Good,"

"I haven't found the courage to ride the rollercoaster yet" I tell him.

Jack shakes his head, pretending to look disappointed "Well, I'll just have to come with you and make sure you go on won't I?" he tells me.

"I would love that" I tell him, kissing him on the lips. He smiles, giving me his trademark boyish grin.

* * *

It may have been all happiness and laughter then but the next week is full of lots of swearing and lots of ranting as Jack starts practicing walking without three of his toes. I can't begin to imagine how hard it is for him to go from hiking from continent to continent to not being able to walk a few meters without stumbling over his own feet.

"You're getting better" I tell him encouragingly, hovering next to him as he makes his way awkwardly to the other end of the room.

Jack sighs "It's just so frustrating you know?"

I nod. "I know, but as soon as we're able I promise we'll go back to Santa Monica…" I pause "Ahhh, if you want to that is"

"Of course I want to!" Jack tells me. "I wouldn't miss another moment with you"

* * *

**Hope you enjoy, remember to review **

**Also, for those who don't know, Gangrene is a serious condition which if not treated is likely to kill you. It occurs when a large amount of body tissue dies, leaving the skin a black, green, dead looking colour. It may occur after an injury or infection or in people suffering from any chronic health problem which effects the blood circulation. It is usually found in the legs, arms, hands, feet, toes or fingers but can also be found on internal organs as well. **

**Btw- Sorry if anyone finds this a bit gross :/ But it's probably why this story was rated 'T'**

**Remember to Review and thank-you to the people who have reviewed and read this story so far **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- **Destiny

**Author- **A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home

**Fandom- **Titanic

**Rating- **T

**Pairing- **Jack/Rose

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the movie, Titanic

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

I sit with my head leaning against the train window, watching the countryside fly past. I am caught up in a haze of colours. Green, Blue, Yellow, Brown, Pink. So beautiful. The side of my face starts tingling and I turn my head and find Jack staring at me.

"What?" I ask, brushing the hair out of my face nervously.

Jack just smiles and continues to stare at me "I've just missed you so much Rose" he says.

I blush and get up to sit next to him.

"I've missed you too" I tell him, kissing him on the lips. He smiles and his eyes start to flutter shut. He must be exhausted.

"Shhhh, go to sleep, I'll be right here" I tell him kissing him on the cheek.

He smiles and soon his light snores fill the compartment. Ever since he'd discovered I was alive, he's been hesitant to do anything that may result in me disappearing, sleeping included. He looks so beautiful asleep, his blonde hair ruffled, his face no longer as boyish but still that of a saviour, my saviour.

I lean my head on his shoulder lightly, another thought bugging me. I may not have told Jack_ everything _about my life quite yet….

Two months after the Titanic sunk, I became sick and I was throwing up regularly and I was nearly always tired. It wasn't until I went to the local doctor thinking that I had gotten the flu or some other sickness did I find out that I was indeed, Pregnant. At first I was scared out of my wits. I was an 18 year old girl, pregnant and barley managing to pay the rent. How was I supposed to look after a baby? But then, as I rested my hand on my barely noticeable baby bump, an overwhelming sense of calmness spread through me and I suddenly knew, that everything was going to be okay in the end and after much thinking, I'd finally worked out whose baby it was. It was Jack's baby. As soon as I learnt that I became even more determined to protect this baby. A part of Jack was living inside of me and I wasn't about to lose it as easily as I'd lost him.

The months went by and I blew up like a balloon. Those months were hard, not many people wanted to hire a pregnant women, especially one so young. Eventually I was living of scraps, barley able to buy food for myself and my baby, let alone pay the rent. I was so scared, I didn't think we were going to be able to survive the year. I wanted to give up, I wanted it all to end. But I couldn't think like that, I had to keep Jack's baby alive.

By the time I was 7 months pregnant I was sick, I was scared and I knew that in a matter of days I was going to be homeless too. But just as I was about to give up a miracle happened. And it came to Santa Monica in the form of my old friend, Molly Brown. I'd lost track of Molly since the Titanic's sinking, assuming that she had returned to her home with her family so it was defiantly a big surprise for me to waddle up to her table in the restaurant I was working in at the time to find her sitting there, smiling up at me. I remember her gasping before getting up to hug me and that's when I broke down. I wept and wept, in front of the whole restaurant. Darn those Pregnancy Hormones…

Most first class women would have been disgusted but Molly just pulled me closer and patted me on the back, listening to all of my indistinguishable blabbering.

"_That's it, you're staying here with me" _

"_I couldn't do that Molly, I don't want to be a burden"_

"_Oh Rose, you could never be a burden on me"_

So I'd stayed with Molly up until my baby was born. A beautiful baby girl, named Josephine. She is perfect in every way possible. She has my red, curly hair and face but she has Jack's nose and my favourite feature, his beautiful eyes.

I'm pulled out of my memories as my head is jolted off Jack's shoulder. I raise my arms up in a defensive position, thinking that someone is attacking us when I notice Jack moving around restlessly, yelling in his sleep. He must be having a nightmare.

"Jack!" I say, shaking his shoulder "Jack, wake up!"

His eyes jerk open and I can see tears glistening on his cheeks. His eyes are wide, darting around as if he's still in his nightmare.

"Jack, it's me, it's Rose. Remember, we're on the train going to Santa Monica"

"Rose?" he asks. He blinks before shaking his head. "Just a nightmare" he tells me, waving if off.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I ask.

"Yes, of course" he gives me a fake smile. Does he really expect me to believe that? I drop the subject though, I don't want to bug him about it for the rest of the ride so I just smile back and squeeze his hand.

We sit in silence for a few seconds while I debate whether or not I should tell him about Josephine.  
Eventually I decide that I will but it takes me at least another 10 minutes for me to gather up the courage to do so.

"Jack," I start hesitantly "I, I might not have told you everything about my life"

His eyebrows are raised and he looks nervous. "Go on"

"Well, about two months after the Titanic sunk I became really sick, I started throwing up every day, I was always tired, I just, wasn't great."

Jack nods looking concerned but doesn't say anything.

"So, I went to the Doctor thinking it was the flu or something like that but he told me that I was… that I was." I bite my lip nervously "That I was pregnant. With your child"

I stare down at my shoes, not making any eye contact. He doesn't say anything and I'm afraid that he's going to get up and leave or that he's angry. The silence lasts what seems like a lifetime to me but after what really must have been a few seconds, I feel Jack's strong arms wrap themselves around me and pull me close to his chest.

"Rose, that's fantastic" he tells me happily.

I feel tears of relief spill over my lashes and in seconds I'm sobbing.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jack asks sounding concerned.

"I thought you'd be angry, I thought you would leave me, I-" I start, ready to list the a hundred and one different scenarios I'd thought of these past few weeks.

"Oh Rose, I would never ever leave you, this is amazing news" he tils my head up so that I'm gazing into his eyes.

"Rose, I love you. I love you so, so much. I would never hurt you like that"

I sniff, taking out my handkerchief and blowing my nose. "So you don't mind?" I ask him.

"Course I don't mind, I love kids, I always have. I just never imagined I would ever get to be a father-" a though seems to have struck and he looks at me, his head tilted slightly sideways, his eyes full of confusion. "Where is-"

"Oh, she's been staying with Molly for the last few months."

"Molly?" Jack asks.

"Molly Brown. The lady you met on the Titanic remember?"

Jack smiles fondly. "Oh, of course. How could I ever forget Molly?"

"Anyway, Molly knew that I needed to help the soldiers in some way so she offered to look after Josie for a few months" I tell him.

Jack smiles at his daughter's name "Josie" he says "Tell me about her?"

"Well, her full name is Josephine Margaret Dawson. She is 3 years old. She was born on January the 15th 1913. She weighed 6 pounds, 8 ounces when she was born."

Jack looks amazed at the information. "And were you both okay?" he asks worriedly.

I nod smiling "We were both perfectly healthy, don't worry. Molly wouldn't leave me alone the whole time!" Jack looks relieved so I leave out the part where we both nearly starved to death. He doesn't need to hear that. Not now anyway…

"What does she look like?" he asks, leaning forward in his seat, listening intently.

I smile at his eagerness. I always knew he would make a wonderful father. "Well she has red, curly hair and she has your eyes" I examine his eyes "In fact they're pretty much an exact carbon copy" I laugh and continue picking out similarities between Josie and Jack and I.

"She has your nose and my chin and she has freckles across her nose" I start babbling on and on, telling Jack every tiny, little detail I can think of about our daughter. "And she loves art, she'll love seeing your drawings" I hesitate "Well, some of your drawings"

Jack laughs at this "Yes, defiantly not all of my drawings" he says.

"She'll love you talking to you about her drawings. She can't talk to mummy much because apparently I am _pathetic _at it" I say, pretending to look annoyed.

Jack just laughs but suddenly looks nervous. "What if I'm a bad father? What if she doesn't like me?" he asks fearfully.

"Jack, I can't imagine anyone being a better father to Josie. I've seen you with children, you're amazing with them!" he gives me a small smile "And I promise you that Josie will love you, how could she not?"

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'd like to thank one of my reviewers (guest 1) for giving me the inspiration to actually write about Jack and Rose already having a child. It's an idea that I've always had in mind but have never really had the inspiration to actually write about. **

**Also, thank-you to all of my reviewers and to the people who've favourited and followed my story, I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews after only two chapters! Hahaha that sounds really sad doesn't it? Anyway thanks again, and remember to review and tell me what you though **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title- **Destiny

**Author- **A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home

**Fandom- **Titanic

**Rating- **T

**Pairing- **Jack/Rose

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the movie, Titanic

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**(Jack's POV)**

Four hours later Rose and I exit the train station hand in hand. I smile to myself, breathing in the atmosphere. The good thing about Santa Monica is that classes don't matter as much here. My eyes scan my surroundings and I smile. This place hasn't changed a bit.

I turn to look at Rose. She's grinning, and I can tell she loves this place just as much as I do, maybe even more. It's become her safe haven over the past four years. Away from her past life, her horrible family and Cal. I've missed her so much over these past four years. I've missed her smile, I've missed her laugh, I've missed her beautiful red hair, I've missed her blue-green eyes, I've missed her stubbornness, I've missed her witty comebacks, I've missed every little, tiny detail about her.

"You've got to stop doing that!" Rose says, pretending to cover her face with her hand.

"Doing what?" I ask confused.

"Looking at me like that! I feel like I've got something on my face!" she says.

I laugh "Ah, Rose, it's your own fault, being so beautiful and all"

Rose cheeks turn pink and she smacks me on the shoulder lightly "Oh stop it" she says, kissing me.

I smile, relishing the feel of her lips on mine.

"Come on," she says tugging on my hand. "Our house is just around the corner"

I smile at the word _our_. Did she mean our house as in Rose and I or did it just come out by accident?

We continue up the road and turn a corner, which I vaguely recall leading to the beach, before we stop in front of a two storied house, no more than 10 meters from the ocean.

"I wanted to be close to the ocean…" Rose says trailing of.

I nod understanding what she means. "I know, closer to-" I can't finish the sentence and my mind wonders to my friends. Fabrizio, Tommy, Cora, Helga. I miss them so much. They're dead all because of a group of men with overly big heads and an 'unsinkable ship' which turned out to be very much, sinkable.

"You've really made a life for yourself" I say.

She nods "All thanks to you" I smile "Ready to meet your daughter?" she asks.

I nod slowly, the nerves coming back to me and hitting me in the face, full force.

I feel Rose squeeze my hand comfortingly. "You'll be amazing" she whispers before kissing me on the cheek.

Rose pulls a key out of her pocket and unlocks the door revealing a dimly lit hallway.

"Who is it?" I hear a voice ask.

"It's just me Molly!" Rose calls.

"Oh good, I'll be out in a sec!" the voice calls.

We hear footsteps approach the door and it swings open revealing Molly Brown wearing a red checked apron, holding a very big saucepan.

Molly's eyes widen as she catches sight of me and she drops the saucepan with a bang.

"Jack? Jack Dawson?" she stutters.

I smile cheekily "Hello Molly"

Molly pulls me into a tight hug and ruffles my hair affectionately before standing back looking from me to Rose, her eyes wide, mouth open wide.

"Rose?" she finally chokes out, begging for an explanation.

Rose just smiles "I think we should move to the living room" Rose grabs my hand and leads me into a room just off the hall. It's simple, just a fireplace, a sofa, an armchair and a small wooden table in the middle. It's basic but that's what Rose likes.

I sit down on the sofa with Rose and Molly sits across from us in the armchair, clutching the saucepan tightly.

"So? What's goin' on here?" Molly asks. "What on earth are you doin' here? We all thought you were dead!"

I laugh "It's a long story"

Rose smiles "And he nearly gave me a heart attack doing so" Rose adds. "Well, I was working as a nurse for the Red Cross and then who should be rushed in on a stretcher with multiple bullet wounds but Jack."

Molly gasps "No?"

Rose smiles sadly "Yes, I couldn't believe it, I thought I was going mad, but well here we are"

"Lost some toes along the way though," I add in.

Rose smile sadly "You did but it doesn't effect your walking anymore"

I nod still hating the fact that I can't fight in the war. Rose is just about to say something else when a small voice interrupts her.

"Mummy?"

My head shoots up and I gasp. There, standing in the doorway is a little girl of around three years old with red, curly hair that stops at her shoulders and bright, blue eyes. My daughter. It's unbelievable and I'm suddenly overcome by sadness. I'd missed three whole years of her life. Hell, she didn't even know I was her father.

"Josie!" Rose gets up and goes over to Josie, hugging her tightly. I smile, I can already see Rose is an amazing mother.

"I've missed you Mummy!" Josie says and I see out of the corner of my eye Molly duck out of the room quietly.

"I've missed you too my darling" Rose tells her.

"You pwomised you would be back home before I even knew you were gone, you lied!" Josie says, crossing her arms, a pout on her face.

"You're right, I'm sorry Josie, but something really exciting happened!"

"What?" Josie asks, trying to act annoyed and failing, overcome by curiosity.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know, you're too angry at me" Rose replies shrugging.

"No, I not angwy at you!" Josie says, the pout quickly sliding of her face.

Rose smiles "Well, I found someone who I knew before you were born and I thought that he'd gone with Mr Bubbles up to heaven but he actually hadn't!"

Josie's eyes are wide with curiosity. "Who?" she looks around the room inquisitively until she sees me.

Josie tilts her head "Him?" she asks pointing at me.

Rose raises her eyebrows but smiles anyway "Yes, 'he' is Jack, Jack Dawson"

Josie looks at me before shaking her head. "He can't be called Dawson, we're Dawson"

Rose bites her lip nervously "Josie, Jack is your daddy"

Josie turns to face me and hesitantly starts to walk towards me. I take a deep breath.

"You're my daddy?" she asks innocently.

I nod "I am Josie"

Josie continues staring at me before smiling "You have blue eyes too!" she says excitedly.

"I do," I say "And you have red hair like mummy"

She nods "I do!" she says smiling before nervously saying "Do you like drawing?"

"I love drawing! Do you love drawing?"

She nods "Yes, do you want to see some of my drawings?"

I nod "Sure, I'd love to"

She smiles and runs off.

Rose smiles and sits down next to me. "See, she already loves you already"

I smile. "She's wonderful Rose"

"Isn't she?" Rose agrees, I'm just about to kiss her when we're interrupted by Josie.

"Mummy! You're hogging daddy!" I smile at the name. Never in my entire life did I imagine I'd ever be called 'Daddy', but I absolutely love it.

"Here, these are my drawings" Josie says showing me a bunch of drawings.

I smile suddenly proud "These are very good," I tell her "You're a very good drawer Josie!"

Josie smiles proudly "Thank-you"

I smile. I still can't get over the fact that I have a daughter, with the love of my life, Rose. I never imagined I'd be so lucky. I watch as Josie goes to show Rose her drawing and smile. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

_**(Rose's POV)**_

Four hours later I stand with Jack outside Josie's room after putting her to sleep for the night.

"I love you Rose," Jack tells me suddenly, gently tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

I feel my cheeks turn pink. I'm pathetic when it comes to Jack. "I love you too Jack" I say.

He smiles and kisses me gently. Gosh do I love him.

"We should go to bed" I say finally, pulling away and instead resting my head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of him stroking my hair.

He nods "Probably"

I smile and lead him to my bedroom. We get changed quietly and I hop into bed waiting for Jack to join men, but he doesn't. Frowning I look around to see him spreading his coat out on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"Going to sleep?" he replies.

"What, on the ground?" I ask laughing.

He nods "Well I wasn't sure if I should. I mean-"

I smile. Forever the gentlemen. "You can sleep in the bed Jack"

He smiles "I was kinda hoping you'd say that" he climbs in the bed next to me and wraps his strong arms around me in an embrace. It makes me feel safe, and I know it reassures him. I smile, breathing in the familiar scent of charcoal and smoke before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

My eyes jerk open as I'm awoken by heavy, quick paced breathing. I open my eyes and quickly spot Jack moving around restlessly next to me. He's covered in sweat and his face is scrunched up looking scared. My heart breaks at the sight.

I move closer to him and shake his shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Jack?" I say "Jack!"

It takes longer than last time but eventually his eyes whip open to reveal his blue eyes which are filled with fear. His breathing is heavy and he's glancing around the room quickly as if searching for an enemy. Eventually his eyes find my face and his breathing starts to slow down.

"Sorry, just a nightmare, it's alright, go back to sleep" he tells me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask him.

He shakes his head "I'm fine, don't worry about me" he gives me a crooked smile and I sigh but again don't bug him about it. Instead I smile sadly and snuggle closer next to him, kissing him on the lips.

We lay like this for a while in silence, Jack fiddling with a few strands of my hair, just enjoying each other's company in general.

I hear Jack sigh "The dream was about the war, it just reminded me of the titanic all over again. Everybody dying and there was nothing I could do about it, like it was my fault" he tells me.

Gosh do I hate this war…

I look at him sadly "Oh Jack..." I say sadly "None of this is your fault and don't ever let yourself believe it is."

He kisses me on the cheek and pulls me closer "I know," he mutters.

I kiss him "Come on, go back to sleep"

He nods and close his eyes, his breathing picking up a steady rhythm and I stroke his hair until he falls asleep.

* * *

_**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry this has taken so long I just started back at school again so I've been getting lots of homework again *sigh*. Sadly, I won't be able to update as much but I promise I months won't go by before I update again. I truly love this story xxx**_

_**I decided to write the start of this chapter in Jack's POV because I felt it would make the whole reunion with father and daughter much more exciting, detailed and just better in general. **_

_**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter Remember to review and tell me what you think! xxx**_


End file.
